ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Poo
Doctor Poo is the 61st episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Summary Ben and Jullie travel in time with the Doctor and his TURDIS, and must defeat the evil Toileks. Except the Doctor is a Poopymorph for some reason. Plot Ben and Gwen are sitting on the couch. (Gwen): Ben, you should spend more time with Julie. (Ben): lolnope. (Gwen): She's probably off with some blonde french photographer dude right now. (Ben): Wait. WHAT. I must proclaim my love to her! (transforms) XLR8 XLR8 dashed to Julie's house. (XLR8) JULIE WHERE IS THE FRENCH GUY He found a note on the table. Dear Ben and everyone I am now travelling through space and time with the Doctor A nice guy who treats me well and does not (ahemahemBENahemahem) throw pineapples in my face. Love, Julie (XLR8): THE DOCTOR? I must stop her! (transforms) CLOCKWORK! Clockwork started travelling in time. DOCTOR WHO THEME SONG As sung by Ben. (Clockwork): MEWMEWMEWMEEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEEEEEEEEWMEWMEWMEWMEEEEEEWMEWMEWMEWMEEWMEEWMEEWMEWMEWMEWMEW So beautiful. So Clockwork was flying through the wormhole thing that is always in the theme song. (Clockwork): OH NO.... THE CREDITS He banged his head in giant words that said Crap Smith (Clockwork): OW Then some massive words that said Julie Yamamoto hit his leg (Clockwork): ARGH Then he hit huge Doctor Poo words. (Clockwork): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Then he saw a portapotty. (Clockwork): Oh finally. He knocked. The Doctor's voice was heard from inside. (Doctor): What the heck? Nobody knocks during the theme song. (opens the door) A Chronosapien? (Clockwork): Julie... still owes me... five dollars. Clockwork climbed inside the TURDIS. Julie and a Poopymorph with a suit were standing there. (Clockwork): Oh my gawd. CRAP SMITH? (Doctor): No, I'm- (Clockwork): DOODY TENNANT? (Doctor): No, I am- (Clockwork): CHRISTOPHER ECCLESTURD? (Doctor): Excuse me but- (Clockwork): PETER CRAPALDI! (Doctor): NO FUQ YOU I'M THE DOCTOR (Clockwork): Doctor who? (Doctor): Doctor Poo. (Clockwork): Wait. A timetravelling Poop? HOLY CARP (Doctor): Shouldn't it be Holy Crap? (Clockwork):... no it's a carp. Suddenly Julie saw Ben! (Julie): So you do care! She hugged him. (Clockwork): JULIE YOU STILL OWE ME FIVE BUCKS (Julie): Oh. Couldn't you have just transformed into Debtpay or something? (Clockwork): He didn't have an official appearance yet. (reverts to human) Why did I wait until now. (Doctor): Well, I don't have any problems with having two companions. (Ben): YAY I'M HANGING OUT WITH A TIME TRAVELLING POOP! (Doctor): That's great. (Ben): Wait, Julie, aren't you a girl who doesn't like playing Pineapplejulie? How do you time travel with this poopymorph? (Julie): He's rich. (Ben): LOL FEMALES (Doctor): Where do you want to go now, my companions? (Ben): The 2064 London Olympics! (Doctor): Okay then. (Ben): WOOT WOOT (Julie): We can use this opportunity to become better friends, since we broke up. (Ben): When did we break up? FLASHBACK Ben is playing a video game, and he gets a call from Julie. (Julie): Hello Ben. (Ben): NO DAMMIT I'M LOSING (Julie): Wait what? (Ben): ARGH I DIED (Julie): Huh? (Ben): GET OUT OF HERE EVIL TURTLE (Julie): Dafuj? (Ben): YAY I SAVED THE PRINCESS (Julie): Ben what the heck is going on? (Ben): I hate you let's break up (Julie): *sniff* Okay Ben. END OF FLASHBACK (Ben): I was playing a video game. (Julie): What. Well, I have a french blond photographer boyfriend already. (Ben):..............................eh. TIME TRAVELLLLLLLLLLL They landed in the 2064 London Olympics. (Ben): COOL (Doctor): Let's watch the Olympics, shall we? (Ben): YAY Suddenly there were spaceships everywhere. (Robotvoice): Give us the olympic torch. OR BE EXTERMINATED Suddenly, carploads of Toileks everywhere! (Ben): DALEKS (Doctor): Toileks. Much worse. Get ready to run. (Ben): Why run. They fired lasars everywhere. (Julie): BEN RUN ALREADY (Ben): ...running is for da n00bs lol hax iam pro (transform) FEEDBACK Feedback jumped over them and zapped a Toilek. (Toilek): EXTERMINATE THE CONDUCTOID (Toileks): EXTURDMINATE They fired lazars everywhere. (Feedback): Right back at ya It didn't come right back at them. (Feedback): ....Feedback does not absorb lasers. So Chromastone is better. In the Ultimatrix... (Chromastone): YUS (Feedback): Daaaaaaaawwwwww Back in the episode, Feedback was running. (Doctor): Into the stadium! (Feedback): THE DOOR DOESN'T OPEN The Doctor pulled out a sonic plunger. (SonicPlunger):mewmewemwewmewmew The door opened. (Feedback): I like it's noises. The Doctor locked the door behind them. (Sonic Plunger): mewmewmewemwemw (Feedback): Yay cool noises. (reverts to human) What now? (Doctor): We can destroy them by getting on the Dalek's ship. (Julie): How do we do that? (Doctor): I have no idea. (Toileks, outside): EXTURDMINATE ALL HUMANS (Ben): I KNOW! (transforms) PARROPIRATE! YARRGH- Wait a wee second, yer from the brits, lassie! I ain't fond of those damn british! (Julie): Tough luck Ben because WE'RE IN FREAKING LONDON (Parropirate): Maybe I can save the humans from the Toileks! Yarharhar He flew outside. (Toileks): EXTURDMINATE BOATBIRD (Parropirate): Come, me pirate lads, and we shall destroy those accursed Toileks! Pirates cames. (Pirates): YARG YAARG YOU ARE A PIRATE! wait, are we in bloody london? BRITS! They ran away. (Parropirate): Yer all sissies! The Toileks blasted lasarz (Parropirate): KRAAWK Parropirate flew away, and shot some Toileks. He flew back to the stadium. (Doctor): This might not really work. (Parropirate): (reverts) WELL THIS SUCKS (Julie): How do we get up to the Toilek spaceship? (Ben): How about more Doctor Poo references? (Julie): Like? (Ben): RIVER DUNG (Doctor): River Dung? (Ben): Yes. She can get us on the ship. (Julie): How do we even reach her? (Ben): She's in jail somewhere. (Doctor): Jailbreak? Oh that's going to be exciting. (Julie):..isn't she a Poopymorph too. (Ben): Julie, everyone here is a poop joke. (Julie): Omi why are you so immature? Couldn't he be Doctor Goo or Doctor Boo? I'd rather have an Ectonurite doctor than a- Shut up Julie. (Julie): (Ben): YAY FOR IMMATURE POOP JOKES (Doctor): We need to make our way to the TURDIS. Come along, Tennyson. (Ben): (transform) FASTTRACK In the Ultimatrix (XLR8): Dawww (Fasttrack): LOLOLOL YUS In the episode, Fasttrack dashed and took Julie and the Doctor to the TURDIS. (Fasttrack): Can't we teleport to the ship? (Doctor): Timey wimey things I can't really control. Besides they'll kill us. (Fasttrack): OK JAILBREAK TIME They teleported memewmewmew. And they appeared near a jail thing. (Fasttrack): Time to free River Dung! (transform) EYE GUY (Guards): Get them! (Eyeguy): PEWPEW LASARS (Doctor): You take care of the guards, while we free River Dung. The Doctor was wearing a fedora! (Doctor): I wear fedoras now. Fedoras are cool. (Eye Guy): GIVE ME THAT (hattycharges) HAT EYE GUY Hat Eye Guy fired the hat machine gun eye laser thing, and stopped the guards from getting any closer. Meanwhile Julie and the Doctor went to Dung's cell. Some minutes later River Dung, Julie and the Doctor came to the TURDIS. (Hat Eye Guy): LET'S KILL THE TOILEKS (Doctor): Come along, Tennyson. (Hat Eye Guy): Stop saying that frlgrhgrhf. They went into the TURDIS and teleported meewmewmewmewmewemew (Hat Eye Guy): Mew is an awesome voice. Yes, yes it is. They teleported back to the Toilek stadium thing, and Hat Eye Guy reverted to human. (Dung): Who is this guy? (Doctor): He can turned into almost any alien with his Pooptimatrix. (Ultimatrix): WTFUDGE MAN I'M NOT A POOP JOKE (Ben): lol (Dung): We can get on the ship by getting to their command center thing. We can teleport to the ship from there. (Julie): Okay, that's good. (Dung): Then we do need a disguise on the ship. (Ben): I have an alien for that. They went to the command center thingy. The Doctor did cool sounds with his plunger and activated the teleporter. (Ben): Time for my clever disguise. (transforms) TREESTUMP He disguised himself as a tree on the Toilek ship. The Doctor, Dung and Julie hid in his leaves. (Treestump): Hey Toilek. (Toilek): What? (Treestump): I'm a tree. (Toilek): (Treestump): lol. Treestump walked around disguised as a tree, and they reached the main control room. (Supreme Toilek): Hello, Doctor. Did you really think you could avoid me, the supreme Toilek? (Treestump): OMG The Supreme Toilek fired lazars. The Doctor, Julie and Dung went down from Treestump. (Treestump): APPLES BEACH He threw apples at the Toilek. It hit him in the eyestalk. (Toilek): Ow wtfudge man that hurts. (Dung): I can hack this and destroy all Toileks from Earth. (Treestump): I now understand that Treestump sux (transform) BALL WEEVIL Ball Weevil made a plasma ball and rolled on it while firing other plasma balls at Toileks, blowing them up. Ball Weevil encased the Supreme Toilek in a plasma ball and blew him up. (Ball Weevil): yayz (Dung): Now the Toilek Ship will explode and they will leave. (Ball Weevil): Woohoo! (Julie): How do we return to the TURDIS? (Doctor): That might be a minor problem. (Ball Weevil): LOLNOPE (transform) POOP! Now I'm a Poopymorph like you guys! And I can do things other than making cool noises with a sonic plunger! Poop caught everyone in a ball of poop and flew off the spaceship while it exploded in the background. (Toilek): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU They ran away. (Julie): Oh gawd. (Poop): The smell disappears after a few months. (Doctor): Let's go kill Plungermen now! (Julie): I had enough of poop jokes. (Poop): I DIDN'T (Julie): Ben, if you stop time travelling with a living poop I'll be your girlfriend again. (Poop): Eh. (Julie): Do you want a roasted peanut butter pickle? (Poop): Yus! (Julie): So stop time travelling with a living poop. (Poop): (Julie): Bye Doctor! (Doctor): Bye friends! (Poop): (transforms) UPGRADE Upgrade took over the TURDIS and teleported back to their timeline. In their timeline. (Upgrade): Yay we killed the Toileks! (Julie): Friends? (Upgrade):...yes. They hugged. (Upgrade): THAT MEANS (Transforms) EK! Pineapplejulie time! (Julie): WTFUJ BEN Ek threw pineapples in her face, as Julie ran away. Meanwhile in 2064 London. (Doctor):... he just took my TURDIS. Well, we're stuck here Dung. (Dung): Oh poop. LOL POOP JOKES THE END Aliens Used *XLR8 *Clockwork *Feedback *Parropirate *Fasttrack *Eye Guy *Hat Eye Guy *Treestump *Ball Weevil *Poop *Upgrade *Ek Characters *Ben *Julie *Doctor Poo (aka Crap Smith) *Gwen *River Dung Villains *Toileks Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes